Count Vincent
Count Vincent ' was an Italian who invaded the Kingdom of France in order to seek vengeance for his son's death. Personality Count Vincent may have been a kind man once, but the deaths of his only son and his wife changed him, leaving him vengeful and bitter. Early Life His son was killed from lack of care after being taken by the French a couple years ago. Since his wife was already deceased, he continued to live a life twisted by grief and a thirst for vengeance. Season 1 * 'Left Behind Count Vincent waited outside the French Castle, corresponding letters with Diane de Poitiers for six weeks. He waited for King Henry to leave, taking his whole troops to the other side of France. When he did, the count made his move. He announced his arrival to Queen Catherine, who he knew was still inside, along with her son, Prince Francis. The Count and his men made a big showing of themselves. He greeted Catherine, an Italian, and made sure to greet Francis and his fiancée with nothing but kindness. Before they could be allowed in, the Count and his men were required to give up their weapons, a normal custom within a Kingdom to which all agreed. Inside The Throne Room, the Queen, the heir to the French throne, the Queen of Scotland and himself all had a lovely conversation over wine. Until the Count made a snide remark, questioning where the cups with gold, that Pope Clement VII had given the royal couple for their wedding were as he noted that he was only drinking from fine silver. Though Catherine did do a great job of smoothing things over along with Mary's aid, the reason for the Count's visit soon became clear. He brought up how his son had been held in French quarters and died upon his return from mistreatment while in France, under King Henry's rule. It was then clear that the castle had been taken over by Vincent's men. The count stumbled upon his men talking with the Queen of Scotland and one of her ladies. After seeing the men's intentions to Kenna, Mary graciously and kindly asked the count if he would agree to allow her to keep her ladies with herself as they had nothing to do with the quarrel between the French and Italians. The Count agreed on the condition that they joined him for dinner. Agreeing to the request, the two Scottish women retreated to the Queen's chambers. Count Vincent made it quite clear, to her Majesty the Queen of France, and her son Francis that he wanted penance for his son's death. Double the amount he had to pay to the King, for the rest of the kingdom's freedom. However soon the stakes were raised, and Francis his life was now on the bargaining table. He wanted Francis and would exchange him for 10 times the amount of money. Catherine immediately refused and told him to take Mary instead. That he could make a bride out of her, her ransom her to Scotland. However, Francis refused to agree and offered himself up instead. To which the count happily agreed, and Catherine was furious. The money would be given to him that night. Hours later, the count came to visit Francis. He played with Francis' younger brothers, Prince Charles and Prince Henri on the floor. The made it clear to the older Prince that he would be taking his younger brothers as well. They would all go back to Italy together. That night at dinner, the count sat with the Queen on either side of him. His men were on the other side, with the Scottish Queen's ladies in waiting as their company. The Queen brought out a chest of gold filled with all the money that was part of their agreement. His men took the money and spread it among them. Soon dinner was served, and the kitchen staff brought out the food. The Count and his men were very cautious not to eat anything until they saw the Queen of France herself eat that food. Halfway through dinner, the Scottish Queen informed the count she was not feeling well. She requested to return to her chambers and asked to bring her ladies with her. Explaining that her dress was a tricky thing to get off by herself. He agreed and all the women left, leaving the Count and his men alone with the Queen. Not long after they left, the count requested his men go see what was taking so long. He became uneasy with them gone and wanted them all back at his table. Mary returned in her red dress along with her ladies-in-waiting, and the Count Vincent now that he should be leaving with Francis soon. Catherine attempted to make one last plea to save her children and offered up Mary and her ladies as her bargaining chip. Claiming they wouldn't dare say a word, but they would all be ruined. His men decided to do both and attacked Mary's ladies in waiting. The count went from Mary, the Queen of Scotland herself. However everything came to a sudden halt when Queen Catherine through an hourglass she had been keeping beside her across the room. She told the count he had no one to blame but himself for his son's death. As a real father would have done anything to protect their child. He ignored her until his men began coughing up blood. Soon they all felt the ground dead. He questioned how it had happened, he had made sure to only eat the food and wine that she drank and ate herself. She was smiled at him, and informed him “the only way to keep secret, is if only one person knows.” She had poisoned the gold that the men had touched, and that was why they were all dead. Count Vincent, filled with raged, attempted to rape Mary again but was halted by the Scottish queen stabbing him in the neck with her fork. Collapsed and fatally wounded on the table, he used his last ounce of strength, and tried to raise his sword hand to the younger queen, but had his hand cut off by the French Prince. Count Vincent died in the French dining room, as he bled out from both wounds. Any of his remaining men were killed on sight. Notes *Count Vincent's death marked the show's 22nd character death and Mary Stuart's first kill. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Italian Category:Deceased Category:Noble